Hero Update Dwarve Hero Reworks
On all Dwarves got an update. Rework * Attack+, Defense+, Health+, Skill+ * 's cooldown has been reduced from 6 to 5. * now does 3 hits regardless of the ability's level. * The phrasing of has been cleaned up, but the ability remains functionally the same. Cooldown has been reduced from 8 to 4. * Rogar now gets the passive after being ascended once. This passive gives him +10% attack for each other Fire or Dwarf hero on your team. * Rogar now gets the passive after being ascended twice. This passive gives him +20% Defense and +20% Max Health if he is on a team with . Rework * 's damage has been increased by 15%. * Therand now gets the passive after being ascended twice. This passive gives him +25% attack and allows him to start dungeons with all his abilities powered if he is on a team with . Rework * Attack-, Defense-, Health+, Skill+ * The phrasing of has been cleaned up, but the ability remains functionally the same. Cooldown has been reduced from 6 to 5. * now purges all buffs on the targeted enemy. * now gives the healed ally Haste in addition to the healing and Max Health increase it already provided. Cooldown has been reduced from 5 to 4. * Dagrund now gets the passive. This passive gives all allies an Aegis Shield when Dagrund is killed. * Dagrund now gets the passive. This passive replaces his Dwarven Heart passive. It provides the same Max Health increase as Dwarven Heart did, but also gives allied dwarves lifesteal. * Dagrund now gets the passive after being ascended once. This passive allows him to cleanse 1 debuff on all allies at the start of Dagrund's turn. * Dagrund now gets after being ascended twice. This passive allows Dagrund to heal all dwarves on your team every turn if he is on a team with . * Dagrund no longer has the Caster Spirit or Vampiric passives. Rework * Hagrim is now a Rogue instead of a Warrior. * Attack+, Defense+, Health+, Skill+ * has been changed to be a melee physical attack with splash damage and causes Nerve Damage to all enemies hit. In addition, it deals 3x damage to Flying and Plant heroes. Cooldown has been reduced from 6 to 5. * now does 4 physical melee attacks on an enemy, blocks their ability to Crit, and deals 3x damage to Armored and Living Stone enemies. Cooldown has been reduced from 4 to 3, and starts powered. * now does a melee physical attack on an enemy and has a chance to Wound them. In addition, Hagrim's health will not drop below 1 and he will make a basic revenge attack against any attacker for 2 turns. * Hagrim's has been changed so his extra hit does full damage. * Hagrim now gets , , . This passive improves every time he is ascended. Goblin Hunter lets Hagrim deal extra damage to Goblins, Goblin's Bane adds damage resistance against Goblins, and Goblin Exterminator allows Hagrim to gain Haste and an Attack buff whenever he kills a Goblin. * Hagrim's has been updated so that he has it at all ascension levels. In addition, Hagrim will now do a basic attack against an enemy that kills one of his allies. * Hagrim now gets after being ascended twice. This passive allows him to become Fast when he is on a team with . Rework * Attack+, Defense+, Health+, Skill+ * 's description has been cleaned up, and now deals more damage. Cooldown has been reduced from 6 to 5. * has been changed to Resounding Pounding. Resounding Pounding deals 3 melee physical attacks on a target, and if the ability kills the target, the attack of all other enemies is lowered. Cooldown 3. * has been changed to . Thundersmash does a melee physical attack on an enemy, silences them, and deals splash damage to other enemies. Cooldown: 4. * Dhaegon now gets the passive after being ascended once. This passive allows Dwarf allies to deal bonus damage to Shocked enemies and lets them gain 1 energy when they land a Crit. * Dhaegon now gets the passive after being ascended twice. When Dhaegon is on a team with , this passive allows Rogar to make a corresponding follow-up attack on the same target (basic attack after a basic attack, 1st ability after 1st ability, etc.). Please note that in the case of Whirlwind, Rogar's followup attack will only be against the individual enemy that Dhaegon targeted, not the entire enemy team. * Dhaegon now gets the passive after being ascended twice. This passive allows him to gain +25% damage penetration if he is on a team with . Rework * Attack+, Defense+, Health+, Skill+ * The phrasing of To War!/Infantry/Cavalry has been cleaned up, but the abilities remain functionally the same. * now allows Valkin to do a physical attack on a target with a chance to wound after applying the Attack and Crit buff that the ability already provided. * now does 3 armor-piercing melee physical attacks on a target and gives Valkin the passive. * Valkin now has the passive, which makes him immune to all debuffs. * Valkin's has been changed to . The passive increases the attack and defense of all Dwarf allies, and scales with each ascension. * has been changed so all allies will do a follow-up basic attack after any attack made by Valkin. Note: Heroes will not do follow-up attacks after any follow-up attacks that Valkin makes, that would be silly and potentially result in loops. Category:Game Update